lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture/Dreams
Note: These might not be used Nightmares # A young Dlab boy in a fur coat runs from a strange, sinister ghost (the Religieux Perverte) in a storm-ridden path, inspired by the beginning of It. The boy hits a shack’s wall and passes out for a few seconds. The boy is initially petrified upon waking up, before trying to attack his chaser, kicking and punching the ghost. However, his actions are in vain, and the boy, realizing just how powerless he is, screams for help, as a Dlab woman with a domesticated Mollis exits a nearby cabin. The boy's efforts are in vain, however, and he is shoved whole into the ghost's mouth, before getting chewed on viciously. # Robyn Jacob is in a forced marriage at a stone Dlab cathedral. Robyn tries to break up with the groom, represented by Robert Jacob. Upon getting asked by a Dlab priest if she agrees to the marriage, Robyn vocally disagrees. Robert, infuriated, gets out an elixir bottle and threatens to beat her. Robyn starts crying, begging him not to hit her. The priest is terrified but, being a Dlab, decides not to intervene, believing it to be a problem that the two of them should work out on their own. Robert, throwing the bottle aside, holds Robyn at gunpoint with a blunderbuss, threatening to shoot her if she doesn't agree to their marriage. Reluctantly, Robyn agrees, and Robert, hyperventilating, reveals himself to be a Crawler, before grabbing Robyn Jacob in his jaws and smashing through one of the windows. # The player ice skates with Tyra Beaulieu over a frozen lake, the former of which is rather awkward at it. The player slips and hits their head hard on the ice, startling Tyra. Losing control, she accidentally slides her skate across the player’s hand, severing it and causing them to bleed. Tyra starts to panic, before looking up about how to stop bleeding. She elevates the player’s stump onto her leg and tries to put pressure on the wound using her coat. However, blood pools under the player’s body, with them dying from Exsanguination. The screen turns black, and the dream ends. # The player is in what appears to be a normal grassland until they see a silhouette of a man with white, glowing eyes; Count Lionel. Lionel vanishes and reappears directly in front of the player, who falls down from shock. The player is impaled with a toxic arrow, murdering them. However, the player's eyes are still open, and Lionel, noticing a nearby chasm, places the player's body into a box, before audibly bolting it shut and shoving them into the pit. Afterward shoveling and the falling of dirt are heard, implying that the player is being buried alive. # The player is in a bed located in an oubliette, cracked stone brick walls surrounding them. Eventually, a horrifying demon (Salial Behifer) appears, sporting torn and pitted bat-like wings, two blood-red horns coming from his forehead, and various fangs in his mouth. Salial stabs the player's character with a dart, rendering them motionless, and proceeds to grab their hand and devour the player's fingers. White blood slowly drips from the demon's mouth as the player screams and the screen fades to black. # Entering a gothic, stone brick asylum, the player finds it to be pitch black, with the exception of a couple of torches held near the back of the room. In the middle of these torches is a concave mirror, projecting the pattern of a golden clock. Eventually, the dead torches surrounding the other walls are somehow lit, revealing that there are various Dlabs staring at a nude Robert Jacob, who looks rather unwell. The player walks over, only for Robert’s eyes to glow blood red. Growling, Robert bends himself in half, as a librarian Dlab inspects him, and shows the rest of the Dlabs. A bishop Dlab attempts to expel a demon from Robert's body, only to fail and have his eyes turn red as well. The bishop proceeds to snap their own neck, as the demon proceeds to berate the surrounding Dlabs in a strange, demonic voice (i.e. "Do any of you realize how very little of the population can even tolerate you?", "You're too ugly to be this daft", "Anyone who loves you is wrong"). Robert proceeds to deform his face, and snaps his neck backward, facing the player. He stares for about five seconds, then grins. The player ends up in a manor’s bedroom, only to find that Robert Jacob is hanging from the ceiling. He asks "Why the hell were you looking at me, what's so interesting? Are you afraid? Stop looking at me!". # At a celebration in a manor, the player notices two Wyveslenders facing them, arms crossed. A Dlab in pinstripe robes talks to them, and, despite remaining silent, he acts as if the player’s character has replied, not noticing that he isn't who they're facing. After 45 seconds, one of the Wyveslenders grabs the player and attempts to eat their head. However, due to the mask, the Wyveslender is unable to and instead asphyxiates the player’s character by pressing their face against its mask. The player wakes up in the Underworld, only to find that the two Wyveslenders are in front of them, ready to kill the player’s character at any second. # A Wyveslender yells in the player's ear repeatedly, with fragments of their broken mask laying strewn on a slippery, stone brick floor. Upon trying to get up, the player realizes that a Crawler is sitting on their chest and shoving most of its eight legs in the player character’s mouth, preventing them from talking and attempting to reason with the Wyveslender, as well as preventing the player from getting away. After 45 seconds, the Wyveslender loses their temper, and lifts the player up, revealing them to be in a stone brick room, with tall pillars at most corners, as well as a giant, bearded monkey-like idol. Suddenly, a basilisk the size of the Titanic slithers in and seemingly petrifies the player. # Based on the Carousel commercial for Philips Cinema 21:9 LCD Televisions, the player is investigating a murder scene in a Dlab town, with Steelems surrounding most of the road. The player's point of view somehow moves up the street as they slowly look down. Their POV changes and moves to them looking straight down at groups of Steelems standing, most of them looking down at something unknown. Most of the Steelems step back and we see an unmasked Wyveslender lying on the ground, only it's sixty times the standard height of one, yet with a body as thin as a normal one (unmasked Wyve Giant). Most of the Wyve Giant’s pustules seems to have been punctured, with blood stains on his face. # The player, assuming the role of Brendan O’Keeffe, looks into an ancient, elaborate mirror with a golden frame. However, O’Keeffe’s face does not show up. Cracked stone pillars are reflected by the mirror, along with latticed windows cast from stained glass and metal. After fifteen seconds, O’Keeffe's face appears in the mirror but is covered by a thick fog, and what can be seen of it appears dimmed. After thirty seconds, O’Keeffe face shows up, only shockingly scarred, with a pitted burn on the cheek and rough cuts on the lip, nose, neck, eyelids, eyebrows, and horizontally across the mouth. The face remains for the last fifteen seconds of the dream. # The player is being chased through a damaged Dlab town by Comedentis, most of which with their tongues sticking out. Finding a crater, the player hides inside of it, with the Comedentis losing them. Upon realizing the coast is clear, the player character exits the crater, only to find the carcass of a Comedenti right beside them. The player decides to lick the Comedenti, with the point of view shifting to the player's mouth, before they proceed to pass their tongue over the body, and then bite the face of the corpse, green blood oozing out. Suddenly, the carcass is reduced to a skeleton, and the player vomits out green, slimy flesh. # The player is in a wooden Dlab tavern, much like The Raven from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Bored out of their mind, the player‘s character licks a bottle, only for their tongue to start bleeding white. Suddenly, a second, edged tongue grows out of it, tearing through the original. Most of the Dlabs in the bar drop their bottles in shock and proceed to mock the player's character. One particularly portly and obnoxious Dlab nears the player, only for the latter to lose control of their tongues and lick the Dlab's face. This skins the man's cheek off, causing white blood to dribble out of the wound. # Atop a ledge on a stone mountain, the player practices swordplay, swinging a broadsword at and across a large boulder. After some time, the rock is cut in half by the player, with it falling off of the mountain and shattering on the ground, revealing a blue, shimmering diamond. The player character is frightened by a bat-like creature that suddenly flies by, causing them to fall off of the landmass. After fifteen seconds of falling, the player’s character smashes onto a lower stone region below. Despite having died, the player is still conscious, with their spirit escaping and viewing the spot of their death. The player’s dead body is seen as a faceless figure above a sticky, white splatter under their head. # Inside of a slaughterhouse, two Dlabs, a butcher and an agriculturist, argue. The player’s character, watching from behind a kitchen table, grabs a butcher knife while they the Dlabs aren’t looking, intending to kill one of them. Suddenly, the butcher pushes the agriculturist's face into a stove, before proceeding to turn it on. The agriculturist attempts to escape, but the butcher restrains him by sitting on his legs. Shrieking in agony, the agriculturist is soon let free by the butcher. The top half of the agriculturist Dlab's face has melted, exposing the skull. Screeching, the agriculturist runs off, before running into a wall, staining it with white blood. # The player is in the furnace room of an ironmonger’s workshop. A Wyveslender is in front of them, claiming that the player’s character is to be used as fuel and that the ship runs on terror and suffering. The player is then tormented, with a mace getting bashed against them repeatedly. The Wyveslender then decides that this isn't torturous enough, and proceeds to strip them naked (no genitals are depicted) and splash pressurized hot water on their body, causing vesicles to form. The man then cuts open the blisters with a rusted hook, removing pus from it and causing white blood to spray, all while the player yells in anguish. # A group of four Venturians run from something unknown, with the player taking on the perspective of one of them. Suddenly, a pack of Wyveskenders with broadswords come up and proceed to massacre them. The group attempts to flee, only for the player to get killed. The player shifts perspective to another Venturian, with the body of their past form on the ground, with a cut between their eyes. The player is killed again, this time getting sliced through the intestine (no evisceration is depicted). The player continues to shift perspectives, as the next the Venturians has their extremities cut (not removed). As the killing goes on, the Venturians get more and more depressed, with the last one dropping to their knees and outright exclaiming "You want me dead? You can have me dead!", before getting their arm and nape carved by two Wyveslenders on red-eyed horses, gaunt-looking horses (since this is the player's final form, the corpse is not depicted in this instance). # The player is practicing a sports game with ten Dlab children on a meadow during an overcast day. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, before sinking in. The Dlabs children run away, screaming and crying. The player is intrigued and wonders what is going to happen, as a Wyveslender rises from the ground. Satisfied, the player‘s character is about to run away as well, before the Wyveslender generates a wormhole and sucks them over, with the player getting stuck inside of the Wyveslender. We change to the Wyveslender’s perspective right before the dream ends. # The player is part of a four-person expedition, with the explorers walking up the peak of a mountain. The player is in the back, with Tyra Beaulieu, Robert Jacob, and Robyn Jacob in front of them. Suddenly, the ledge that Robyn is walking on collapses, with her about to fall. Robert attempts to lift her up, but fakes a back cramp and drops Robyn. As she falls, Robyn gets cut by the stony edges of the mountain, before landing in the forest below. The player, gliding down to investigate, finds that Robyn’s arms have been impaled by two trees' branches, with her giving out as the screen turns gray. # The player is in a station wagon, getting driven through a blizzard by Robert Jacob and Brendan O’Keeffe. Tyra Beaulieu and the player are inside of the wagon, and can see the snowstorm starting to clear away through the windows. The windows also show that there is little more than pure ice in front of them. Although the equines are going forward, the wagon drifts sideways, eventually coming to the stop in the middle of the ice. Jacob, O’Keeffe, and Beaulieu evacuate the car, saying very little. The player is too scared to step out at first, but eventually gives in and tries to walk. However, the ice crumbles, revealing a deep lake below. The wagon overturns, with the player thrashing to the edge of the ice. The ice is too slick for the player’s character to get up, and it soon shatters. The blizzard returns, with Robert‘s torch above the lake being the only source of light, showing that the trio are still above the player, watching the player’s character slowly die. The player screams for help in Robyn Jacob’s voice, getting no response. The trio dim away as the wagon is engulfed in the lake. The sun lowers and the player is left flailing about, mumbling hopelessly. The torch keeps the hole lit, with the fire slowly dying out as the player drowns. # During a pleasant, cheery day, the player gets their children ready to go somewhere. They go to their enclosed wagon, put their daughter and two sons (all Dlabs) safely into the interior (which is enclosed by doors), and they go off. As the wagon is driven, happy music plays, and most of them sing along. Another station wagon crashes into them as they cross over a bridge, and their wagon falls into the sea. The player tries to free their children as they scream, kicking the doors repeatedly. The song continues playing as water floods the wagon. Terrified, the player’s character repeatedly tries to open the doors, only for the water to drown them. # The player has a fairly standard day, getting a medical checkup until their doctor (a white-robed Dlab) acts sad, before getting out an illustration of a skull and crossbones. After finding out, the player strolls across a Dlab town’s road, traumatized. Instead of seeing their past roll in front of their eyes (like in movies), however, the player’s character sees the future they won’t have; they see their daughter and two sons' (all Dlabs) birthday party, a performances they put on for theie kids, a masquerade, and the player’s character, their children, and Robert Jacob (presumably their husband) getting painted. The player sees an unhappy moment, but they are able to dry the tears of their crying children. The morning of a Holiday is shown beginning, with the Dlab children screaming in glee and laughing as they open trunks full of items. We see the daughter of the player going to a shop for the first time, their first love, their first time driving a station wagon, their first breakup, their first wedding, and her first child. # Inside attic of a Kirk tower, the player (assuming the role of Tyra Beaulieu) is relaxing with Robyn Jacob and Brendan O’Keeffe. They have a discussion before the ceiling crashes down with a giant thud. Before Robyn recovers from the shock, a dozen deadly-looking giants, wielding keen daggers, run in and round up Robyn, proceeding to beat her for no known reason. After mercilessly beating her up, the attackers take Robyn Jacob and bind her to the chair. They proceed to strip her nude (no genitals are depicted) and torture her by slicing Robyn with one of the daggers, stretching open the slit, and bludgeoning her with a steel bar while Brendan and Tyra watch, helplessly. The player almost passes out from Robyn’s screaming, when they notice that there is a way out. The thug guarding the player is a little preoccupied with seeing the torture going on, so the player inches slowly towards a broken window, which they are close to. After taking a deep breath, the player darts through the window and makes it to a balcony, before blocking the window as quickly as possible. However, the stones they’ve used to block the window are knocked loose and almost come off as the giants kick at the door. Trying to run away, the player is caught by one of the giants, who has just climbed through the window. Despite the burly giant pulling their legs, the player is still able to grasp onto a balcony fence, crying at the top of their lungs. Finally, the player is dragged away as they yelp and are about to be tortured. # The player, alongside a Dlab, follows a man to the front steps of a country house, which has been converted into a tumbledown bed and breakfast. The player’s character lies down in bed and pulls the blanket over their chest. However, the player moving the blanket causes the walls to smolder. Flames shove through the splits in the wood, tearing at the planks and forcing their way into the room. Unable to move, the player's eyes dart around the room. The other bed is discernibly discernibly burning as well. Screams are heard and the silhouettes of the Dlabs burns. The player proceeds to catch fire after flames consume the bedposts and char their blanket. As their body is engulfed in flame, the player screams. Eventually, only the player’s eyes are left, seeing a shining, white light. The player and the Dlab wake up and are told that they are free to leave during the day, but have to come back at night. Grimly, the man tells them that every night, they will burn in their beds until they suffocate, and will live their death again every morning. The man proceeds to morph in an Extinction. # At a disgusting, filthy pizzeria, the Jacob family await a meal. There are sanitary pads and crushed napkins on the table. There appears to be a chocolate brown slime inching from the ground and walls, which are coated in dust and flakes of rust. The player, seemingly terrified, attempts to leave, the restaurant. After getting up from the chair, everyone else complains to the player, insisting on staying. A cloaked, hooded waiter places old, paper plates of blood-stained noodles on their plastic table. Everyone starts eating it and while the player simply sits there, nauseous. The noodles appear to be made of fresh beef on closer inspection and are gushing blood. Getting up, the player runs away from the table, and into the kitchen. Corpses that resemble Robyn Jacob hang from the walls, with the player realizing that the noodles are made out of people. As they rush into the dining room, they beg the rest of the Jacobs to stop eating, but the others do not care. Right behind the player, the waiter lifts them off of the ground, and snaps their neck, with the screen turning black. # The player, taking the role of a teenage Tyra Beaulieu, who is with her parents at Chateau Beaulieu during a dark evening. There is a PSA from the police that "Shademons" are roaming Paris at night, feasting on innocents as they sleep. Nathan and Nancy are nestled against each other in a corner of their bedroom covered with bedsheets and wearing fur coats as Les Vieux plays on the radio. Tyra walks around the house, watching out for signs of danger. Dawn nears, and Nancy is confident that they will survive. She turns to Nathan to motivate him, only to find that he had fallen asleep from fatigue. Nancy screams, with Tyra rushing into the room and finding that his neck has been snapped before he fades. Nancy attempts to wake him up to no avail, with Robyn running out in fear. Gem weeps, agonized, with Tyra running back into the room. Finding an empty fur coat, Tyra collapses to the ground, hopeless and terrified. Tyra grabs the neck of Nathan's coat, before fishing around and finding a large orb. Reaching inside again, she touches a soft goo and realizes that the coat is covered in mold. Initially sick, Tyra forces herself to remove more of the orbs, another from Nathan's coat, and one from Nancy's. Placing the balls on the floor, Tyra rushes out of the house, horrified. # Continuing off of the previous nightmare, Tyra continues her run outside, passing through a small, concrete-covered yard. She finds herself having run in a circle and unknowingly walks back into the front door of Chateau Beaulieu. Entering the lobby, she finds a Wyveslender standing in the lobby, staring at her. Tyra strolls past him into another room, her limbs dangling like earrings. Reaching the bedroom, she finds the lights on again, but the presence of the Shademons faded them so much that they only manage to dip the place in a dry, yellow fog. Tyra ambles around aimlessly, coming upon a doorway that leads to a narrow laundry room. In the corner left of the door stands a short, tapering bench, with fur coats rammed in a mound on the far end. A radio, also playing Les Vieux, is present, as are the orbs from the last dream, which are laying next to the fur coats. Going over to the balls and wiping the mold off, Tyra finds out that they are the shrunken skulls of Nathan and Nancy. The skulls start to glow, illuminating the entire room, and look as though they were formed from plastic. A cold wind rushes in, as she continues staring at the skulls, emotionless. Walking into the dining room, Tyra finds another Wyveslender sitting at the other side of the table, immobile, staring at the door to the laundry room. Sitting on a chair, Tyra rears her head onto the table and bursts into tears, pleading for the Wyveslender to kill her. # In the loft of Chateau Beaulieu, Nathan insults Tyra (the latter of which the player is taking the viewpoint of). Degrading his daughter for marrying an Italian, Nathan is about to start beating Tyra. Suddenly, she takes a handgun from a nearby box, before shooting her father dead. The sound of a family gathering is faintly heard, before Tyra freezes, panicking, as she realizes that she has just murdered her father, as blood pools under his corpse. Tyra escapes, running the vineyards and standing still, too puny to do anything. Her younger sister, Astrid, comes out to ask about the gunshot and where Nathan is, fearing he has been harmed. Tyra looks into Astrid's eyes, and guiltily claims that she is unaware of what happened, before being asked why she is crying. # Robyn Jacob, covered in scratches and gashes, gives her pet cat, Lee, to the player, who is assuming the role of a veterinarian. Lee is given a head massage by the player, satisfying Robyn. She leaves the room to get an ice pack, with the player making Lee smell their finger once Robyn has left them. However, the player is bitten, with Lee morphing into a gummy version of himself. Angered, the player cuts Lee's tail off with a scalpel, before stabbing Lee's eye out. Laughing, the player gashes Lee's head open, before attempting to remove his jelly "brain". However, the player starts to panic after failing to remove the jelly, and carves Lee in half, before stretching his body apart until nothing is left but miscellaneous strings of jelly and pieces of gelatin. When Robyn returns, she begins to cry and shouts at the player for "killing" her pet. # Taking on a dark parody of Robert W. Service's The Cremation of Sam McGee, the player is in a duo of prospectors who ride a sleigh pulled by two Alaskan Malamutes. A rather strong-looking prospector tells the player character to "keep an eye out for gold", until the dog pulling the player's side of the sleigh passes out, and the other one comes to a halt. The muscular prospector checks his surroundings and finds a large, wooden coffin. The man proceeds to beat the player until they're on the ground, before hauling their body into the coffin. Locking the coffin, the man proceeds to burn the box (and, by extension, the player) through unknown means, with the player screaming, before seeing the light. # Fatigued, Tyra Beaulieu arrives at Chateau Beaulieu, before having a tomato salad and going to sleep in her bedroom. She sleeps soundly, only for an ear-splitting noise to be heard. Tyra rushes out of her room, and runs to her parents' bedroom, where they appear to be asleep. Upon closer inspection, however, only their skeletons are present. Believing this to simply be a dream, Tyra is unafraid, until someone taps on her shoulder from behind. She turns around and we cut to a third-person perspective. Tyra finds a hooded cultist, who impales a sickle into her back, causing her to collapse. She wakes up, thankful, before running out of her room to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. However, the cultist from her nightmare jumps over a table and knocks the glasses off, before pulling a sickle from his gun holster. # In a strange, sandstone town, the player strolls around, noticing that it is inhabited entirely by Dlabs wearing a head wraps and turbans. Eventually, the player character stumbles across a cracked, sandstone mansion, which they enter by a sliding spruce door. Inside of the mansion, the player finds various potted acrogen in the lobby, and a long, sprawling staircase. Walking up the stairs, the player eventually finds multiple bloodsucking phantasms surrounding an old man, as he attempts to reason with him. One of the bloodsuckers unsheathes an iron sword, and proceeds to decapitate the man. Shocked, the player hides at the side of the stairs, and watches as the elder's head rolls down the stairs, mysterious bloodless. # Robyn and Gemma Jacob are on a catwalk, which is very high up. The two move along the catwalk, with the latter well ahead of Robyn. However, Gemma neck is caught in a noose tied to a vine. The noose tightens around her neck. Terrified, Robyn Jacob is split between falling off of the catwalk or letting her mother get asphyxiated. Heavily breathing, Robyn starts shouting at the vine, trying to "scare" it. However, she is too late; Gemma's eyes slowly close as her life is sucked out. Robyn Jacob breaks down, crying, as a dozen gnats approach Gemma's corpse. # The player experiences sleep paralysis, and is terrorized by demonic creatures; a swarm of bats and rats run towards the player, who is laying down, motionless. The animals appear extremely realistic, terrifying the player character. They attempt to battle the rats and bats, shouting as loudly as they can, and swinging their arms and kick their feet at the creatures. The player falls out of their bed, and is about to eaten. Suddenly, a hooded cultist grabs one of the rat's before biting the tail off of it (blood is suspiciously missing), and chewing the rat while it is still alive, kicking and squirming at their mouth. The bats see the writing on the wall, and try to flee, before the cultist grabs one of them by the wing, and bends it in half, before throwing the bat to the ground. The rats flee, and the cultist is about to remove their hood as the nightmare ends. # Inside of the Hobo’s Hovel, the player‘s character (supposed to be Prisco) eats a bowl of oats with milk, before finding a worm on their spoon. Terrified, they look down, only to find a variety of arachnids, insects, and invertebrates in the bowl. Trying to get away, the player has worms crawl up their legs, before getting bitten on the hand by multiple spiders. This creates an open wound, which has maggots fall into it from the ceiling. The wound gets infected, and turns yellowish white, as the player screams in terror. Eventually, the injury comes to a head and explodes into pus and blood. # The player is walking around a dark railway, before getting hit by a train and dying. They are immediately sent to hell, where a Satan-like demon points them in the direction of various imps, which try and attack them like a swarm of hornets from a broken nest. Eventually escaping, the player’s character is chased by a green version of the Wyvern, which breathes fire instead of acid. As the player runs away, they eventually trip over a pebble, and get their foot stuck in Sinking Sand. Unable to escape, the player’s character is eaten whole by the Wyvern. # At Innovation J’s office, the player (taking on the role of Robert Jacob) watches over Robyn Jacob as she is attempting to calculate the velocity of ion engines. Confused, she asks if she can have the day off, before Robert grabs a pencil and threatens to (and inevitably does) poke her in the eye with it. As she starts to cry, Robert Jacob starts to repeatedly punch her, claiming that the Venturians are going to die and that it will be her fault, before comparing it to her parents getting caught in a bomb attack (Robyn not knowing that it had been staged), and insisting that it was all her fault for not noticing. Right as she promises to get back to work, Robert grabs a chair and whacks her across the forehead, breaking skin and causing her to bleed. As he is about to leave, Robert Jacob calls another one of his workers a failure for asking a question. # Simon Beaulieu’s death scene (viewed as a nightmare) involves him consuming a potted bouillabaisse full of blood that has large hairy toes, bones, and organs in it, which is disgusting and difficult to watch because he doesn’t care what he’s eating until near the end of the nightmare. Upon taking a closer look at the stew, Simon vomits up toes, blood, and a prostate on the floor and knocks the pot over, spilling blood, human eyes, and small bones/organs. An Undead Venturian wearing tatters lumbers into the great hall, demanding that their organs be return. Simon runs away and hides in an oubliette, but is caught by the zombie. Upon seeing the zombie, Simon shrieks in terror, before he is dragged across the ground as he tries to grab onto something nearby. Dreams (No longer used) # The player walks down a set of stairs, and find Count Lionel in a lounge room, sitting on a mound of bodies while smoking a pipe full of Wabe trimmings. Seeming undisturbed, the player enters their kitchen, where they find Robyn Jacob sitting on the counter. Jacob asks what they are doing there, right before Count Lionel walks in and breathes on an open Butterfinger, getting smoke on it. Jacob eats the candy bar, causing her eyes to go bloodshot. The player, putting on a nearby nightcap, glares at Jacob, before giving her the fork. She takes quick notice of this and runs away sobbing before the player goes unconscious. The player soon wakes up, only to find Gemma Jacob at the door, thanking them for "babysitting" Robert Jacob, who is currently possessed by Lionel. Gemma, taking note of the hookah, asks Robert/Lionel where he got it from, claiming that Cornel gave it to him at work. The player walks back up the stairs, and boots up their gaming desktop, before starting up a first-person shooter video game. As the game loads up, the player is told by Cornel, who is wildly waving his arms, that the nobody has bones in the room, with the exception of the player. Afterward, the player transforms into a sniper, and finds their target in the room; a time traveler. The player shoots them with their sniper rifle, smashing the woman through a window. The player grapples to a nearby building, where they land on the balcony. Looking outside, the player sees the traveler glitch out, before transforming into Robyn Jacob. # The player watches a movie about Comedenti and Canines. The movie ends quickly, with the player finding themselves having teleported inside of an abandoned house. The player, initially frightened, takes a few deep breaths, before walking downstairs. They find a man standing in the dark with a red coat. The man turns around quickly and it is revealed that he is a werewolf. Horrified, the player runs out to their dining room, and hiding underneath a table. The werewolf creeps under the table while screaming before the dream ends. # The player skateboards down a Parisian street, following a giant serpent slithering down the round. As the two gross into an alley, the snake turns into glass. Suddenly, the snake lashes out and grabs the player in their jaws. The player is bitten and dragged through a manhole and into the sewers. The player is impaled through the scruff by the snake's teeth, before being dropped into the sewer's water, which turns red with the player's blood. Suddenly, Bennu flies in through the tunnel behind the player, before opening the manhole and lashing at the snake. Blood dribbles out of the manhole, implying that the serpent was killed. # Looking after a California Spangled Cat, the player pets the animal gently. Suddenly, the cat begins to yawn, with strange ripples forming on their forehead. Each consecutive yawn brings forth more ripples, until a third eye forms on the cat's forehead. Suddenly, the animal grows fangs and sink them into the player's throat. Suddenly, a legionnaire smashes through a wall, before grabbing the cat, throwing them to the ground, and slashing at them from behind a couch, with white blood staining the blade after each consecutive cut before the man hunches over and seemingly eats the cat's body. # At a cathedral, the player is to be married to a rather handsome groom. However, the priest doesn't know the man's name, and the player doesn't respond when he asks them. The player decides to run down the aisle, which is filled with Comedenti. Gemma Jacob walks out of her row and tells the player that it's okay if they have cold feet. They teleport to a house where the reception was set at. The player, upon trying to eat a Bacculite tentacle, is stopped by Tyra Beaulieu, who tells them that they can't eat since they weren't married. # The player is in a stone chamber full of pillars, which center a gigantic statue of a rather Simian-looking man. Writing in a journal, the player rubs their nose, which makes a squishing sound. A string of yarn comes out, with the player character deciding to tug on it, with more and more coming out. Scared, the player runs into a lavatory, goes to the sink (their reflection suspiciously missing) and tugs extremely hard on the string, causing a giant worm to come out, and land in the sink, squirming around while covered in mucus. Upon waking up, the player vomits all over their bed. # The player is trapped inside of Jacob Manor, which is being attacked by a pair of hideous, conjoined-twin Wyverns with no eyes and razor-sharp teeth. The roof of the room they are in is incinerated, while a family, consisting of Robert, Robyn, Gem, Gemma, Cornel, Reinhardt, and Lucien Jacob, attempt to escape alongside the player. Robyn, having gone to medical school, tells to crouch and crawl to avoid inhaling the smoke. As the room burns down, Robert, tells them that they have to get out through a window, with the player grabbing and throwing a chair at it, allowing them to escape. This dream plays out as a scripted event rather than a cut-scene, with different characters dying depending on where the smoke or flaming debris end up. If Robyn Jacob dies, the player is asphyxiated from the smoke, ending the dream. # Stranded in the middle of a pond with no land in sight, the player waves their arms in attempts to stay afloat. A ferryboat, with Robyn Jacob, Tyler Ferrari, Tyra Beaulieu, and Robert Jacob on it, arrives. The player tries to get the attention of the ferry and is noticed by the captain, who turns out to be Robert Jacob. Robert claims that he's going to "come over" to them, only to run over the player and drown them to death. As the player sinks, they eventually end up in a cave full of skeletons dressed in pirate garb. The skeletons appear to be guarding their treasure and riches even postmortem, as a creepy voice says "Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir... Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre les morts". # Paris is suddenly full of Comedenti, who are attacked by alien trolls. The Comedenti military, atop a highrise building, fires turrets at the extraterrestrial invaders, claiming that they're going to "Sink their ship", while a British-sounding alien calls them "filthy cockroaches". The player runs away from the carnage as the road collapses, narrowly avoiding a streetlight that gets shot down, before smashing through the window of a clothing store. Finding a facial scrub, the player is told by two Comedenti ladies, with hairstyles based on Robyn Jacob and Tyra Beaulieu, that they can get a free sample. Suddenly, the player's shirt is removed by the Comedenti, and they have the scrub rubbed all over the player's body, before removing their pants. Right before the scrub is applied to the player's buttocks, they run away. Comedenti Robyn stops them, saying that the player needs the scrub applied to their rear so that the player can "get down with the brown", with Comedenti Tyra glaring at her, disgusted before the dream ends. # Waking up, the player finds themselves only 6 inches tall in a giant bedroom. The player runs around, horrified at how large everything is to them, before waking up in Jacob Manor. Running away, the player crashes into a bookcase, causing it to fall down and reveal a tunnel in the wall. The player walks through, only to fall into the room from the dream, only this time the player is their normal height. After this, the player turns around and sees a battle between a 6-inch Extinction and a 12-inch Wyvern ensuing, with them flying across a toy train track, which is made to resemble a mine trolley going through a mountain. # The player's character stands at the window of their front room. In front of them, they find an enormous orchard that reaches the sea, until it is replaced by a sandy shore, with an army of Osseus Shooters storming towards the player's shelter, and surrounding them. Horrified, the player's character steps back from the window. However, they all fade, with the orchard returning. However, the Oseeus Shooters return, attacking the orchard, and beleaguer house with their blunderbusses in the direction player character's direction. Once again, the player steps backward, before looking to a mountain range. # Inside of a Dlab shack, the player has a conversation with a large, white canine. The dog has Robert Jacob's voice, which does not seem unusual to the player's character in any way. Eventually, the two exit the cabin and walk towards the neighboring hut down the street. A half dozen Dlabs gather around, fawning over an undersized (but not infant) Hei. The player asks if they can pet the bird, and has it handed over to them. However, the Hei suddenly glides out of their hands, before flying into the sun, causing both the bird and the star to explode. The Dlabs look at the player, terrified, with the Robert Jacob dog chastising the player character. # The player walks across a vast desert, as the surroundings start to change color (green, blue, indigo, violet, red, orange, and back to yellow). Eventually, the player character reaches a crimson stone, and falls asleep under it. Waking up, they find Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Monfa in a bed, repeatedly pointing at an easel with illustrations of Texas and Mexico on it. Toulouse proceeds to go over the best ways to defend Texas from a Mexican Invasion, before the player’s character suffocates him with a pillow. Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears